Lock and Key Love
by PinkNekoNeesan
Summary: AMUTO! Ikuto is leaveing! but the lock and key have some secrets that need uncoverd i suck at summaries
1. Lock and Key

PinkNekoNessan: Moshi Moshi, im back with another story because i have writters block with the other one haha :P

Ikuto: Im leaving, What the hell?!

Amu: MEL! WHY? :(

PinkNekoNeesan: Im sorry, Wait and see what happens?:P

EvilNearPixie:There better not be any TADAMU this time mel *evils*

PinkNekoNeesan: *Sweat drops* well.....Maybe i dunno

EvilNearPixie:MEL!

PinkNekoNessan: erm disclaimer, su,miki,ran,dia,yoru anyone?!

Miki and Yoru: haha, Mel does not own Shugo chara!-Nya

Amu'sPOV

Standing hand in hand, Ikuto and I staired into each others eyes. The charas were near by watching Ran, Su and Dia were "oooh-ing" and "aww-ing" and Miki and Yoru were off somewhere. 'They make a cute couple'

"Amu I need to tell you somthing..." Ikuto looked so serious

My eyes widened and my heart was racing "Yes Ikuto?"

_'Maybe its a confession, then I can confess too' _I thought

"Amu......after tonight you won't see me again"

I felt my heart had split in two, tears were running down my face and I couldn't speak.

"Im sorry my mother and the director are moving, aswell as me and Utau" his voice was cracking and he was holding back tears. I hung my head over to try and hide my tears, but Ikuto lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Amu - _Koi, _I love you, I always have, I just couldn't tell you."

_'He loves me! but he's leaving, why couldn't he tell me, Stop it Amu, Tell him! now!'_

"Ikuto, I-I love you too" I smiled at him "I always have, but I didn't relise"

"Amu, I've been waiting so long to hear that" he hugged me tight and I hugged him back. We stopped hugging and looked into each others eyes and started leaning towards each other and our lips met and we shared our first kiss together, my heart was doing back flips, we parted adn stared into each others eyes again and smiled. For once in the years I've known Ikuto he genuily smiled.

Suddenly the Humpty lock was glowing around my neck, so was the dumpty key which was around Ikuto's neck

"Eh?! whats going on?" I was freaking out, Ikuto just stood staring at the key and lock, He untied the lock from around his neck and took the lock in one hand. "I wonder" he said looking at them both.

"I-Ikuto?" He slowly put the key towards the key hole in the lock and just before they touched an even brighter light shot from them both and we ended up in that what seemed like a whole new world again.

"This feeling, I've had it before, the last time we tried to put the key and lock together" I said looking around

"Amu, are you ready?" Ikuto asked watching me

I smiled, "Yepp, go for it" I put my hand on Ikuto as he put the key in the lock

"It fits!" I beemed

We turned the lock and the whole place filled with a bright light.

PinkNekoNeesan:hahaa cliff hanger again

Ikuto and Amu:WHY?!

PinkNekoNeesan:haha cause im not sure what to write *sweat drops*

EvilNearPixie: aww poor melly :P

PinkNekoNeesan: haha, R&R please :)


	2. Chapter 2

PinkNekoNeesan - Hey all, I know its been awhile and I am REALLY sorry, Ive had alot on atm and I had writers block

Amu - No you just don't love us -crys-

Ikuto shooosh Amu-Koi -hugs-

Amu - Yay :D

PNN - Okayyyyy, Disclaimer

Miki - Melly does not own shugo chara or anyone in it sadly

Recap

"Ikuto, I-I love you too" I smiled at him "I always have, but I didn't relise"

"Amu, I've been waiting so long to hear that" he hugged me tight and I hugged him back. We stopped hugging and looked into each others eyes and started leaning towards each other and our lips met and we shared our first kiss together, my heart was doing back flips, we parted adn stared into each others eyes again and smiled. For once in the years I've known Ikuto he genuily smiled.

Suddenly the Humpty lock was glowing around my neck, so was the dumpty key which was around Ikuto's neck

"Eh?! whats going on?" I was freaking out, Ikuto just stood staring at the key and lock, He untied the lock from around his neck and took the lock in one hand. "I wonder" he said looking at them both.

"I-Ikuto?" He slowly put the key towards the key hole in the lock and just before they touched an even brighter light shot from them both and we ended up in that what seemed like a whole new world again.

"This feeling, I've had it before, the last time we tried to put the key and lock together" I said looking around

"Amu, are you ready?" Ikuto asked watching me

I smiled, "Yepp, go for it" I put my hand on Ikuto as he put the key in the lock

"It fits!" I beemed

We turned the lock and the whole place filled with a bright light.

Amus POV

"Ikuto...Ikuto..W-Where are you?" I cried, I was blinded by the light

I felt so lost I couldn't see him anywhere, the humpty lock and dumpty key... made this strange light.

"Ikuto!" Tears started rolling down my cheeks "Where are you? Im scared"

Ikuto's POV

'Im so bored' I thought 'hmmm how can I amuse myself, hmmmmmm..... why don't I visit my favorite pinklette'

I jumped from house to house, till I reached a familar balcony. "hmm the balcony door is unlocked...silly girl"

I opened the door and slowly stepped in, "Amu" I whisperd, I walked in to find a sleeping Amu

'aww shes so cute when shes sleeping, wait cute did I just think that'

"I-Ikuto" Amu suddenly cried, I looked at her wide eyed 'Crap does she know Im here'

"Where are you? Im scared" she criedd 'ahh she's having a nightmare'

I sat on her bed next to her. she was crying

"Ikuto, Don't leave, P-please" She cried, more tears rolling down her face

"Amu" I shook her "Amu, Wake up, Its just a dream" I shook her again

Amu POV

"Ikuto, Don't leave, P-Please" I cried

"Amu" 'That voice....It's Ikuto's' "Amu, wake up, It's just a dream"

'A-A Dream? EH?!' My eyes flutterd open, everything was blurry due to the sleep in my eyes, when my eyes ajusted I had to big purple eyes staring back at me

"Ah! Ikuto what are you doing here?" I hissed. making sure my parents didn't here

"Visiting my favorite strawberry" He smirked

"Why don't you visit during the normal morning times?" I asked

"No fun, and I like knowing you dream about me" I could feel my face burning up

"Baka!" I huffed

"So. Amu what happend in your dream?" his husky voice suddenly broke the silence

"O-Oh ermm, well..." I told him everything that happend. well except the part abbout confessing

"Ahh, Amu Id never leave, I promise" he put his hand on my cheek and rubbed my cheek with his thumb

I got lost in his eyes 'Wait! Amu snapp out of it!' I mentaly slapped myself

"Goodnight, Amu" He smirked and walked out of my balcony door and jumped off the balcony

"Goodnight, Ikuto-Koi" I smiled holding my cheek as I drifted back to sleep

Ikuto POV

I closed Amu's balcony door and jumped on the roof and waited for a bit, I suddenly heard Amu say

"Goodnight, Ikuto-Koi" 'Koi?' I blushed 'Wait! blush? damn you Amu'

"Ikuto-Nya, When are you gonna tell her?" Yoru jumped up infront of me

"Soon" I hissed back

"But Ikuto-nya, You promised Amu you wouldn't leave-nya"

"I-I know" I looked down ashamed 'I made her a promise that I don't kow if i can keep..'

I chara changed with yoru and jumped home, 'Ill tell her......sooon'

Amu POV

I was in a big church in a wedding dress, walking to the music, I was walking towards a man in a suit and the alter

his back was turned to me, so I didnt know who it was. Tadase maybe..?

"Hello, My love" I said to him as i blushed

He turned round to revel Ikuto, I blushed even more

"Hello, Amu-Koi, you look beautifull" He SMILED, a genuine smile

"We are gatherd here today to bring together this man and woman in holy matramony..." the preist spoke

-----Time skip through boring wedding----

"You may now kiss the bride" The preist smiled

Ikuto and I looked at each other and he lifted my vail and he kissed me on the lips, a long passionate kiss

I felt i was on cluoud nine, we broke apart and I looked into his eyes

"I love you Ikuto-koi" I smiled at him

"I love you tooo, but Amu-koi, do me a huge favour" he smirked

"Anything..."

"Figure it out and wake up" He chuckled

'Eh?! Another dream' I mentaly slapped my self

I suddenly jumped out of my bed "Eh! Another dream? What the hell?! What does this mean...?" I staired at my balcony door

"D-Do I love Ikuto?" I held my hand to my heart 'I wonder...'

PNN - hmmmm, short chap but its a start hehe

Amu - I keep dreaming about HIM

Ikuto - hehe im amazing

PNN - Yess you are :P

Amu - MINE -glaress-

Ikuto - What was that? -smirkes-

Amu - Nothing -looks away- R and R please :D

Ikuto - Amu........ 


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap_

_"I love you Ikuto-koi" I smiled at him _

_"I love you tooo, but Amu-koi, do me a huge favour" he smirked _

_"Anything..." _

_"Figure it out and wake up" He chuckled _

_'Eh?! Another dream' I mentaly slapped my self _

_I suddenly jumped out of my bed "Eh! Another dream? What the hell?! What does this mean...?" I staired at my balcony door _

_"D-Do I love Ikuto?" I held my hand to my heart 'I wonder..._

Amu POV

'Figure it out...' those words played throught my mind over and over again.I couldn't sleep not after that, its only 5am. I have another 3 hours till school. "hmm what to do? I know I'll take a shower to clear my mind. Hmm Ran, Miki and Su are still asleep, best not to wake them."

I walked into the bathroom and stripped down and threw my PJ's in the basket and climbed into the shower.

'ahh nice and warm' I thought letting the water pur down on my head, I sat down in the bathtub and leant my head on the tub. 'Ikuto' I thought as my eyes flickerd shut.

Ikuto POV

"Ikuto Im bored" Yoru whined "can we go visit Mi-I mean Amu-chan?-Nya"

*Sight* "Okayy Yoru, if it shuts you up" I clicked my fingers and I chara changed with Yoru

I jumped out of the tree i was sitting in and jumped to the near by roofs until I reached a familar balcony. 'Unlocked how unusual' I tapped the window and opened the balcony door

"Amu.." I whisperd, I walked over to her bed 'Empty, where is she?'

I wanderd around her room, ' Ive never noticed this before' A picture of .... of ME! 'Why does Amu have a picture of me? Ill have to ask her later' I smirked, I wandered over to her bed and sat on it and waited for the pinkette to reapear.

I lay back on her bed and closed my eyes "ahh relaxing" I breathed

*Silence......* "Ahhhh!!" I heard Amu scream

"Amu!?" I jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom door *Nock Nock* "Amu are you ok?"

Nothing.... "Okayy Amu Im sorry but Im coming in.." I took a deep breath and went in.

There she was.....Sleeping? in the shower....naked, she'll kill me for this later. Oh well "ppft silly girl" I turned off the shower and picked up a towel and wrapped it round her. I carried her through to her bed and set her down.

'Better wake her up, It's 7am she has an hour till school, hmm this is gonna hurt'

"Amu.. Wakey wakey"

Amu POV

I was sitting in a hospital waiting room.....I don't know why though

A nurse came out and looked at me "You'r Amu Tsukiyomi?"

"Yes, yes I am" 'Wait! What?!'

"I am very sorry Mrs, Tsukiyomi we couldn't save your husband, Ikuto Tsukiyomi passed away. Im very sorry" she looked at me with sorrow filled eyes

"N-No, Ikuto...He can't be, He promised he wouldn't leave" Tears where rolling down my face

"Ahhh!" I screamed as my heart broke in two, I fell to the floor in tears. 'how can I live without him?' I thought

"Amu...Wakey wakey" W-Wait a minute.... Thats Ikuto! 'Oh no another dream!'

My eyes flitterd open, "Ikuto?" I said sleepily

"The one and only" He smirked

I giggled softly "Wait, wasn't I in the shower?" I looked down at my self, I was only in a towel. My face went the redist it has ever been.

"Ikuto! You PERVERT!" I screeched

"Hey hey, in my defence you screamed I got worried, found you asleep and put you back on your bed, you could have drowned in my defence" He smirked

I went to open my mouth but couldn't argue 'Damn pedo cat'

I looked at my clock 'shit its 8:30 am' "Oh no im so late, I better go"

"Why, by the time you dry off, get dressed and get there it will be what 9-9:30am? And the gates will be locked. They lock them after 9am" He pointed out {A/N I forgot to mention Amu's 16 and Ikuto's 18 so they are at same school}

"What about my parents?" I looked at him

He smirked "They aren't here, I snuck down stairs they left you a note, they are away for the rest of the week and Amu is at you're grans"

"Ohh, skipping school it is then" I smiled. The room fell silent and Ikuto was staring at me

"What?" I asked confused. He just smirked and looked me over, I looked down 'Ahh Im still in a towel'

"Ikuto! Out! Now!" I screamed

"Aww why?" He smirked

"Because I need to change....Alone!" I yelled at him

"Can't I help?" He smirked

"No! Now go!" He stood up and looked at me again

Ikuto POV

"Leave you PERVERT!" She pointed to the door 'Thats it' I smirked at her

I leaned closer to her face, "Amu do you know what a pervert is?"

She blushed at how close I was "O-Ofcourse I do. People like you"

"No, I'll tell you" I went to her ear and whisperd to her " A pervert is someone who keeps pictures of you on there desk, just like you"

Her blush deepend "I-I d-d-don't know what you're talking about" I smirked at her again

"aww Amu-chan, Im rubbing off on you I see"

Amu POV

"What?! You are not" I glared at him

"Sureee" He smirked

"Urg! Fine" I went to get off my bed but I caught my foot on the covers and fell.....on Ikuto.

I landed on top of Ikuto, In my bedroom, Alone and I only have a towel on. Could it get any worse?

Suddenly Ikuto grabbed my wrists and flipped us over so he was on to of me. Apparantly it can get worse.

"Urmm Ikuto, get off" I blushed

He smirked "Nahh, I like it this way Amu-koi" He leaned closer and closer to my face

"I-Ikuto, Off!" I grumbled

"Take what off? Amu-koi" His nose was now touching mines

"You know what I ment!, Ikuto.." I hissed

"Amu-koi.. I love you" He looked at me seriously still touching my face

"Wha-?" I was cut off by Ikuto's lips, 'OMG Ikuto's kissing me, what should I do! Wait am I dreaming?"

There lips fit perfectly together, His lips moved against hers in a rhythm, until they were both breathless. 'Wow, I love him, Ikuto..'


End file.
